And All was quiet
by The Prompt Genie
Summary: Prompt: Shego is bugged into doing a job for drakken which turns strange fast. KiGo


**Note: The following fanfic does not completely adhere to the show as, well, it's a KiGo fanfic. I shall try avoiding "NOW KISS!" in this and all stories, although the best people to judge that are you, the readers. Enjoy the story.**

"Absolutely not!"

"Aww, come on! This way we'll be done with the intrusive little brat once and for all!"

"Yeah, there are so many reasons as to why that is not happening."

This was the third time, shego noted, that he had tried to have this conversation with her. This dimwitted conversation about an absolutely foolish scheme involving the destruction of Kim Possible. No, it did not involve robots, it did not involve overtly complicated death rays, and it did not involve the possibility of the plan literally exploding in the good doctor's face. But it did involve Shego breaking into Kim Possible's room and brutally murdering her with a morning star.

"Well, why won't you do it? You're always harping on about how much you dispise Kim Possible. Honestly! What's so horrible about sneaking into a cheerleader's room and breaking every bone in her body with a medieval instrument of destruction?" He asked.

She stared at him with a look of pure exasparation.

"What have I told you about thinking about what you say, before you say them?" she asked, knowing full well that just asking him to think was far too much.

Without any decent rebuttal, Drakken returned to the pitch of his overtly violent latest scheme.

"Can't you imagine a world without Kim Possible? No one will be around to foil our schemes! No-one around to stop us from our goals of world domination, NO ONE TO-"

He stopped to notice she had left the room.

"...Shego?"

He was too confused by Shego's sudden disappearance to notice that the morning star was missing.

Shego strode to her room, with morning star in hand, and a tired, disheveled look in her eyes, a sight which sent every single henchman either moving out of, or running from her path. In truth, Shego was tired. She hadn't slept in the last two nights. She could not place why, but whatever way she turned, she could not rest easy. On the first night, she did not think much of it. Occasionally, she did end up staying up through the whole night. However, when it happened on the second night, then she began to feel worry, as well as the effects of sleep deprivation.

She threw the morning star onto the floor like it were a dirty pair of jeans. She slammed the door shut with a single arm, and walked straight toward her bed, not turning her head from the avant-garde style bed. Seriously, it looked like a psychologist's couch gave birth to a doctor's operating table.

Not even bothering to change her clothes, she attempted once again to go to sleep.

And just like the previous nights, she sat awake staring at the ceiling. This continued for the best of three hours, until a knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"Shego! Are you in there? You know, it's not nice to just, run off while I am talking!"

She let out a long, coarse sigh. Maybe it was Drakken that was the source of the problem. It did make sense to her, considering she ceased sleeping the same day he began to pose this inane idea of flat-out homicide.

There were a lot of reasons she would not dare try to kill her arch-enemy in her sleep, even without the use of a fantastically impractical weapon which was replaced decades ago by weapons that actually make sense. For one, no more Kimmie meant no more fighting with Kimmie, obviously. That would be a pretty lousy thing. Secondly, even if she did it, that would run the risk of attracting the GJ's full fury. A move which would be suicide. Besides, if she did do it, the image of a mangled teenager's corpse would not improve her current personal dilemma.

Though she knew that none of these points would get through Drakken's thick skull. That's when she thought of something. Something devious. She opened the door, with an discomfortingly coy smile on her face.

"So, you still want me to smush Princess in her sleep, right?"

**And all I have to show is a prologue to a bleeding one shot. Eh, live and learn. R and R if you can. Your words of criticism can improve future stories. Assuming I don't get put on a registry after this. And speaking of which, no, this is not going to be an M rated fic. **


End file.
